


Wovon Wölfe träumen (What wolves dream about)

by Ischa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys having fun in the woods.</p><p>
  <i>The air is caressing his fur, a faint smell on the wind. Like static, but softer. He knows that smell. He runs faster. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wovon Wölfe träumen (What wolves dream about)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Venus in furs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/220060)

\---  
~1~  
_the beast howls in my veins_

~+~  
There were animagi in his family. Sirius for instance. He was a big, bad black dog.  
Scorpius is something else.  
Mother looks at him sometimes in a way, well not disappointed exactly, but it makes his teeth itch anyway. Maybe she hoped for something nicer, tamer, prettier.  
When he was younger he hoped for something tamer as well. But this is who he is now. This is what he is now and there is nothing wrong with it.

~+~  
He slips out of the window of his room and lands on his feet like a cat. He's shedding his clothes as soon as he's up and running. The grass feels incredible under his feet and then his paws; it smells even better. The air is caressing his fur, a faint smell on the wind. Like static, but softer. He knows that smell. He runs faster.

~+~  
Mother put all kinds of protection spells on the grounds and the fence. It's more of a wall really. Scorpius learned to undo them when he was six. He doesn't think she suspects. He knows that Dad knows about it, but Dad never had such a problem with who Scorpius was, who he is.  
He mumbles under his breath and then leaps over the wall. He's human, naked and shivering in the cold autumn night air.  
Albus throws a blanket over him and hugs him tight.

“Took you long,” Scorpius says, his teeth are clattering, he's shivering so hard.

“You're so delicate, seriously,” James grins.  
Scorpius bares his teeth. The beast inside him is still very much kicking his guts. He feels restless. He needs to run. “Someone's feeling restless tonight.”

“Stop pissing him off, James,” Albus says.

“He's more fun that way. Malfoy temper smells delicious and it tastes even better.”  
Scorpius growls and Albus hugs him tighter. He's really strong for such a scrawny guy. He wants to bite James and put him in his place.

“He's stronger than you when he's pissed off,” Albus warns.  
James gives him a look. Scorpius takes a deep breath.

“I need to run or-”

“We're going to run,” James cuts in.  
Scorpius wants to object, loudly and with James' neck between his teeth, but he stomps down on that feeling. Sometimes he does what he wants, sometimes he does what James wants. He always does what Albus wants.

“James,”Albus warns.

“He's more restless than usual.”

Albus nods, he's aware of it too. “We'll talk about it later,” Albus whispers and Scorpius steps away. He doesn't want to _talk_. He wants to run. He throws the blanket away and shifts. He doesn't wait for the Potter kids, they'll follow. They always do. They can't help it.

 

~2~  
_the fabric of your flesh_

~+~  
He's running, faster, faster, faster. Falling, rolling, gasping for breath and looking up at the dark night sky. You can't see much of it, the leaves here deep in the forest are thick even at this time of the year. Branches whispering above him, the cold wind chilling his overheated body. He wants to curl up and never ever get up again. Wants to bury his bones here.  
Albus lands hard beside him. Albus never cares if he hurts himself that way. The movement brings a fresh wave of dying grass with him. Scorpius rolls over to look at him. He's grinning, his hair wet from sweat. He smells delicious, he smells excited. Scorpius leans over and licks his cheek, Albus moans and pushes closer. His breath hits Scorpius' overheated skin. He reaches out, dragging, pulling Albus closer and Albus lets him. Albus always lets him. It's like he can't help himself, but Scorpius knows that feeling. All too well. He tangles his fingers in Albus' hair and licks over his lip until Albus pushes in, claims his mouth. With lips, tongue and teeth. Scorpius is aware of James close by, but James is busy, he's hunting. Scorpius doesn't like to think about that. He doesn't like to acknowledge it either. James will come back when he's done and he will make Scorpius lick blood from his face and hands and chest. And Scorpius will do it.  
Albus drags him closer so that their legs intertwine; he can feel Albus' chest expend with every breath he takes. He rolls them over so that he's on top and Albus smiles up at him. Every movement screams: submission, submission, submission and Scorpius wants to sink his teeth into his neck. He takes a deep breath and kisses Albus instead. Albus arches into it, rubs himself against the grass and Scorpius’ body.  
All Scorpius can smell is earth, sweat and Albus.

~+~  
James comes back wet from a pond and shivering slightly. He shakes his hair out and Albus gives him the finger. He grins.

“I could hear you fucking miles away,” he says, sitting down and leaning his head against Albus' shoulder.

“Enjoyed it?” Scorpius asks lazily. He feels sated, he wants to curl up with the Potter kids and sleep until morning.

“Made me horny.”

“You had to hunt down rabbits. And you know it makes Scorpius sad,” Albus says.  
James grins into his brother's skin and then licks it. Setting a mark, as if he needed to. They share so much more than Scorpius could ever hope to share with anyone. Albus grabs his hand and squeezes. There are no words for what they're doing, for what they are, Scorpius thinks.

“I like when he's mad. I like when he thinks he can take me,” James answers.

“I'm too tired for this. I had exhausting and really great sex with your brother not 30 minutes ago.”

James leans over so he can look into Scorpius' face. There is still blood on him. Scorpius can smell it. He reaches out and James lets him pull him down for a kiss. James always kisses with more aggression than Albus, but he fucks more tender.

“I can smell you on him. All over him,” James says, nipping Scorpius' jaw. James knows all the ways to drive him crazy, to want him to roll over and offer everything he has. To beg.

“Stop talking and fuck me.”

James kisses him again. His skin feels chilly and Scorpius shivers again. “You're going to be the death of me,” James whispers as he lets Albus suck his fingers so that they're at least semi warm.

“You'll die a happy man, James,” Scorpius answers just before James puts two fingers in.

~+~  
I want to stay here forever he thinks just before the pleasure turns into pain and then he's falling over the edge with James' teeth sinking into his shoulder hard. He closes his eyes and breathes, James a heavy weight on top of him. Albus' a warm presence against his side stroking his hair. Petting him, calming his racing heart down.

 

~3~  
_to taste your beating heart_

~+~  
He shifts and curls up against the Potter kids. Three balls of fur, sharing body-heat against the autumn chill. He can hear their hearts beating in the same rhythm. The wind is rustling in the trees and he can smell dawn on the wind.  
The human part of him knows he doesn't have much more time.  
Albus nips his ear and shifts closer. James throws his paw over his body. An unmistakable sign to stay and stop worrying.

~+~  
They make the last few meters to the wall in human form. Scorpius can feel every stone, every blade of grass, every bit of earth under his naked feet. He feels grounded again.  
It doesn't matter what his mother thinks. It just plain doesn't matter.  
He doesn't belong to her.

~+~  
“You should introduce us to your mother,” James says and Scorpius laughs out loud. The sun is crawling up the horizon slowly.

“As what?”

“Your pack,” Albus says softly.

Scorpius swallows and Albus hugs him. Albus has this thing about hugging people out of the freaking blue and he's the only one who can get away with it in Scorpius' case. Everyone else would've been hexed before they could even lay a finger on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he says, but he has no idea what he means by it. James kisses his temple. He can feel James' heart at his back. Drumming, drumming, drumming. In the exact same rhythm his own is.

~end~


End file.
